This kiss
by Romy92
Summary: En su fiesta de cumpleaños, Alice no se imagina cuál va a ser su mejor regalo. Alice&Jasper. AU. OS. Regalito de cumpleaños para Christina Becker.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

**Regalito de cumpleaños (muy atrasado) para Christina Becker :D**

* * *

**-This kiss-**

Escuché el sonido del timbre en el piso de abajo, y a los pocos segundos percibí el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse acompañado de las voces de mi madre y también de las de mis amigas. Respiré hondo, me miré al espejo por última vez diciéndome a mí misma que ya estaba perfecta, y me apresuré a abrir la puerta de mi habitación cuando distinguí los pasos de mis amigas en el pasillo.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ali! –fue lo primero que me dijeron ambas cuando entraron en mi cuarto, justo antes de casi arrojarse sobre mí para rodearme con sus brazos.

Yo les devolví el gesto con una amplia sonrisa, y cuando nos separamos las abracé individualmente.

–Muchas gracias, chicas.

Después de dejar las bolsas que traían sobre mi cama, Bella se sentó en uno de los bordes y Rosalie se acercó a mí mirándome de arriba a abajo.

–Pero qué guapa te has puesto, ¿no? –comentó moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente.

Me encogí de hombros con una leve sonrisa y carraspeé. Me había comprado aquel vestido azul noche adornado con un solo tirante precisamente para mi fiesta de cumpleaños, pues ya que era la anfitriona, quería estar deslumbrante. Sin embargo, tampoco quería pasarme y había optado por maquillarme de forma muy natural. No quería aparecer en mi fiesta más pintada que una puerta.

–Bueno, una no cumple dieciocho años todos los días, ¿no? –apunté con una sonrisa tímida.

–Claro que no. No obstante, me temo que lo que realmente pretendes es convertirte oficialmente en mi cuñada esta noche –me pinchó ella consiguiendo sonrojarme aún más.

– ¡Rosalie! –protesté.

– ¿Qué? No te atrevas a negarlo, porque ya lo sabe todo el mundo.

Bella soltó una risita y yo me limité a negar con la cabeza.

–No, no lo sabe todo el mundo –murmuré más para mí que para ellas.

Estaba claro que no todo el mundo sabía de mis sentimientos. La persona a quien iban dirigidos, por desgracia, no lo sabía, y ciertamente temía que se enterara. Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie, y yo, siempre habíamos sido amigos y no quería echar a perder nuestra amistad, pero desde hacía un tiempo no me bastaba con ser sólo su amiga. Aún así, últimamente había notado que me miraba más de lo normal, y eso había conseguido que me hiciera ilusiones respecto a sus sentimientos hacia mí.

– ¡Eh, Alice! –parpadeé seguidamente cuando la voz de Rosalie me devolvió a la realidad. Me di cuenta también de que Bella se había levantado de la cama y de que movía su mano delante de mi rostro para hacerme reaccionar. –Vuelve de donde quiera que estés.

Sonreí y sacudí levemente la cabeza para hacer desaparecer mis pensamientos sobre Jasper.

– ¿Qué?

–Tu madre te está llamando.

Cuando me percaté de que Rosalie tenía razón, salí de mi habitación seguida por mis amigas. Supuse que mis padres estaban a punto de irse y querían despedirse de mí y de mi hermano Edward. Me había costado mucho convencerles de que mi fiesta iba a ser sólo una reunión de amigos, no una celebración descontrolada en la que al día siguiente nos encontrarían a todos tirados por el suelo recuperándonos de la resaca. Sólo había invitado a unos quince amigos, así que tampoco iba a ser la fiesta del año. Sin embargo, a mi padre no le parecía bien que mi hermano y yo nos quedásemos solos una noche, y menos para montar una fiesta en su casa, pero finalmente, con mis pucheros y mis caritas de cordero degollado, le había convencido.

Una vez hube bajado las escaleras, me los encontré sermoneando a Edward y haciéndole prometer que me vigilaría y que se ocuparía de que nada malo me pasara.

–Que sí, que no va a pasar nada –les aseguró él rodando los ojos.

Sonreí y le saqué la lengua cuando me miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero después dejó de prestarme atención cuando se percató de que Bella estaba detrás de mí. Mis padres se acercaron a nosotras, y pude ver en la cara de mi padre que estaba muy poco convencido de marcharse, algo así como mi madre.

– ¿Seguro que cuando regresemos mañana no habréis echado la casa abajo?

–Papá, por favor… –me quejé. –Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Y si hay algún problema te llamaré.

Mi padre se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

–Mientras no me llames borracha, todo estará bien –me dijo al separarse de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. A continuación, mi madre me abrazó con fuerza, y cuando se alejó me tendió una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

–Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

– ¡Oh!

Sonreí, gratamente sorprendida, y abrí la cajita casi con prisa cuando la tuve entre mis manos, ansiosa por saber qué contenía. La boca se me abrió casi hasta el suelo cuando vi unos pequeños pendientes ovalados de oro blanco dentro de la caja.

– ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Son preciosos! –exclamé enseñándoselos a Bella y a Rosalie, que murmuraron su apreciación sin dejar de mirar las pequeñas joyas.

– ¿Sí? Nos alegramos de que te gusten, cielo –mi madre me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. –Nos vamos ya. Tened mucho cuidado, y no dudéis en llamarnos si ocurre algo, ¿vale?

Tanto mi hermano, como mis amigas y yo asentimos en silencio, y nos despedimos de mis padres hasta que cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas. Acto seguido me puse los pendientes que me acababan de regalar y respiré hondo.

–Te estaré vigilando, hermanita –me dijo Edward señalándome con un dedo, y yo le dediqué una mirada fulminante.

–Lo dudo mucho, porque en cuanto vengan tus amiguitos Emmett y Jasper te olvidarás de mí. Además, estoy segura de que encontrarás algo más con lo que entretenerte –insinué refiriéndome a Bella, consiguiendo que ésta y mi hermano se sonrojaran.

No me entraba en la cabeza por qué, si ambos se gustaban y estaban seguros de los sentimientos del otro, no se atrevían a dar el paso. Pero bueno, yo no era la más indicada para hablar, dadas las circunstancias.

Por otra parte, sabía que a Edward no le hacía mucha gracia que mis padres le hubiesen ordenado vigilarme, y a mí no me hacía gracia que lo hubieran hecho, pero en fin. No iba a darle ningún motivo para quejarse, porque esa noche me iba a portar muy bien. No quería emborracharme ni nada por el estilo, pues me apetecía recordar mi fiesta de cumpleaños durante unos cuantos años, además de que algo me decía que aquélla iba a ser una noche muy especial.

Poco menos de una hora después comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Me dediqué a presentar a las personas que no se conocían, a agradecer los regalos y las felicitaciones de todos, a desearles que se lo pasaran bien y que no se privaran de comer y de beber lo que les apeteciera. Para eso mi madre y yo nos habíamos pasado casi toda la mañana preparando pizzas, sándwiches y aperitivos varios para cenar, y habíamos comprado refrescos e incluso champán para brindar. Era consciente de que tarde o temprano aparecería alguien con unas cuantas botellas de alcohol, pero no me iba a poner en plan sargento con nadie. Sólo quería pasármelo bien y que mis amigos disfrutaran de la noche.

No me equivoqué con el tema del alcohol, pues cuando abrí la puerta principal por enésima vez aquella noche y entró Emmett, lo primero que hizo fue ponerme un par de botellas, una de vodka y otra de whisky, en los brazos.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, chiquitilla! –casi bramó rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos.

Le sonreí ampliamente cuando me soltó y pude volver a respirar, e iba a darle las gracias verbalmente cuando me di cuenta de que detrás de él se encontraba Jasper mirándome fijamente. Carraspeé y le dediqué una sonrisa nerviosa también a él. Llevaba más de una hora esperando a que llegara, y en aquel momento, cuando al fin lo tuve delante, se me olvidaron las palabras.

–Bueno, ¿cómo va la fiesta? Aburrida, ¿verdad? –comentó Emmett cruzándose de brazos. –Me estabais esperando a mí, admítelo.

Despegué con dificultad mis ojos de los de Jasper e intenté centrarme en las palabras de Emmett.

–Eh… claro que sí –farfullé tontamente sin saber a qué le estaba diciendo que sí, consiguiendo que Emmett me observara con una ceja alzada. Deseé que no hiciera ninguno de sus comentarios graciosos respecto a Jasper y a mí, y agradecí infinitamente al cielo que permaneciera callado. –Pero no os quedéis aquí, pasad al salón y divertíos –les pedí, sintiéndome nerviosa.

Ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que Jasper no había abierto la boca ni me había dicho nada, sólo se había limitado a mirarme. Pero claro, había estado más ocupada fijándome en lo guapo que iba aquella noche como para que me importara nada más. Aquellos vaqueros que llevaba y esa camisa blanca acompañada de su inseparable chaqueta de cuero habían conseguido atontarme más de lo habitual.

Una vez que ambos entraron en casa respiré hondo y cerré con fuerza los ojos, deseando interiormente ser capaz de dirigirle aunque fuera una palabra a Jasper. ¡Por favor, éramos amigos desde la guardería! No era normal que me dieran esos ataques de timidez a esas alturas. Así que volví a respirar hondo, dejé las botellas de alcohol en una mesita cercana y moví nerviosamente las manos antes de entrar en el salón de nuevo, donde me esperaban mis amigos.

En un momento dado, y sin que yo me diese cuenta, sacaron una tarta de no supe dónde y me cantaron al unísono el "Cumpleaños feliz", consiguiendo sonrojarme hasta más no poder. Intenté no mirar a nadie durante el poco rato que duró la canción, y tardé un poco en soplar las velas porque no estaba segura de qué deseo pedir. Finalmente cerré los ojos y soplé con fuerza, repitiendo en mi cabeza una y otra vez la misma frase, aquello que llevaba deseando desde hacía casi más de dos años. Cuando mis amigos me aplaudieron después de que se apagaran las velas, no pude evitar echarle una rápida mirada a Jasper para darme cuenta de que él también estaba aplaudiendo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Acto seguido me obligaron a cortar y a distribuir la tarta, y después me dieron sus regalos. Rosalie y Bella me regalaron un conjunto entero de vestido, zapatos y algunas joyas a juego, del que me había enamorado semanas antes consiguiendo hacerme gritar, y los demás me regalaron un par de libros, más joyas e incluso un bonito pijama con el dibujo de un oso (cortesía de Emmett, e imaginé que por acompañarle, también de Jasper). Un par de minutos después de la entrega de regalos, ya volvían a estar todos mis invitados repartidos por pequeños grupos o bailando en el centro del salón. Me dije a mí misma que ya me había comportado como una buena anfitriona, así que cogí a mis dos mejores amigas de las manos y casi las obligué a que bailaran conmigo. Rosalie no dudó un instante en comenzar a menearse, pero Bella se hizo de rogar hasta que finalmente se limitó a quedarse a nuestro lado moviendo de vez en cuando, y con muy poca gracia, sus pies. Después, mi hermano apareció de la nada, le dijo algo al oído y se la llevó con una rapidez espeluznante. Rosalie y yo nos miramos atónitas y después nos echamos a reír.

– ¡Parece que ya se han decidido! –me comentó ella alzando la voz para que la escuchara por encima de la música.

– ¡Y yo que me alegro! Ya iba siendo hora, ¿no crees? –le respondí de igual forma.

– ¡Y tanto! ¡Igual que ya va siendo hora de que os decidáis mi hermano y tú!

Miré a Rosalie con los ojos entrecerrados y dejando de bailar progresivamente.

–No es tan fácil.

–Lo es más de lo que crees. Imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero no te ha quitado el ojo de encima en toda la noche, y eso es porque está deseando hablar contigo.

Me encogí de hombros, nerviosa perdida por aquella conversación. Sabía que Jasper no había dejado de mirarme, de igual forma que yo no había dejado de mirarle a él.

–Si quiere hablar conmigo que lo haga. No sé por qué, pero esta noche parecemos dos desconocidos ¡No me ha dicho nada!

Rosalie resopló y negó con la cabeza, molesta.

– ¡Sois un par de lentos, eso es lo que pasa!

Me asusté cuando mi amiga emitió un grito después de decir esas palabras, y al segundo siguiente la vi colgada del cuello de Emmett. Me limité a sonreír cuando los vi tan acaramelados, aunque sentí una leve punzada de celos. Luego, Rosalie se giró hacia mí y me miró con una disculpa en su rostro.

–Oye, sé que es tu cumpleaños, pero…

Puse los ojos en blanco y negué con la cabeza. Le respondí antes de que terminara la frase:

–Por favor, no me voy a enfadar porque te vayas un rato con tu novio. Disfrutad mucho, pero nada de subir a las habitaciones –les advertí intentando ponerme seria, aunque no lo conseguí.

–Tranquila, jefa. Iremos a disfrutar al jardín –me pinchó Emmett consiguiendo una carcajada por parte de mi amiga.

Me limité a sacarle la lengua, y después me despedí de ellos con la mano. Suponía que esa noche ya había visto bastante a mis amigas y que ya no las vería hasta el día siguiente, más o menos. No obstante, me alegraba muchísimo que Rosalie y Emmett estuviesen tan enamorados y tan felices el uno junto al otro, y deseaba fervientemente que mi hermano y Bella empezaran pronto una relación parecida. Y para qué negarlo, me encantaría estar en la misma situación que ellos con Jasper.

Suspiré cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado sola en medio de mi salón, pues los demás estaban charlando animadamente con su grupo de amigos.

–Bonita fiesta –la voz de Jasper detrás de mí me sobresaltó, y me hizo darme la vuelta con rapidez hasta que quedamos cara a cara. Me di cuenta de que llevaba un vaso de alguna bebida alcohólica en la mano, pero no le di importancia.

– ¿Sí? Me alegro de que te guste –farfullé como una imbécil. Y estaba a punto de decirle algo más cuando la voz de Kate, otra de mis amigas, me interrumpió.

– ¡Alice! –se acercó a mí y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Después, me cogió de la mano sin previo aviso y me arrastró por el salón, alejándome de Jasper, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Yo le pedí perdón con la mirada, y seguí a Kate hasta que me tuvo en el centro de su grupo de amigas. – ¡Pero qué guapa estás! No hemos tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte antes.

Recordé que ella y sus dos hermanas, Tanya e Irina, que también iban al mismo instituto que Rosalie, Bella y yo, habían llegado algo tarde a la fiesta y apenas había cruzado una palabra con ellas. Me dije a mí misma que me tocaba ser una buena anfitriona de nuevo por mucho que me muriera de ganas por charlar con Jasper.

–Oh, muchas gracias, chicas. Me alegro mucho de que hayáis venido –comenté observándolas a todas con una amplia sonrisa.

Jessica y Ángela también se encontraban allí, aunque la primera nunca me había caído demasiado bien y parecía bastante contentilla porque apenas se mantenía en pie.

–Y nosotras de que nos hayas invitado –me respondió Tanya, quien había tenido hacía unos años una relación extraña con mi hermano que al final no había resultado de ninguna de las maneras. – ¿Ya te sientes más mayor?

–Pues… no mucho, la verdad –comenté con una risita.

Por el rabillo del ojo miré hacia donde antes había estado Jasper, pero ya no se encontraba allí. Supuse que se estaba aburriendo sin Emmett ni mi hermano, y durante un segundo me sentí algo mal por él. Era cierto que tenía más amigos, pero con quien mejor se llevaba era con Edward y con Emmett.

– ¿Buscas a alguien? –me preguntó Irina con el ceño fruncido, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–No… no, claro que…

–Busca a Jasper –me interrumpió Ángela dedicándome una mirada traviesa.

– ¿Qué? No, no, ¡claro que no!

–Por favor, deja ya de negarlo –me pidió Tanya rodando los ojos. Entonces, me cogió por el codo y me colocó a su lado para que quedara justo enfrente del balcón. Me señaló con la cabeza en aquella dirección. –Tu Romeo está fuera y está solo. Creo que es ahora o nunca, nena.

La miré de soslayo, y después a mis amigas, dándome cuenta de que todas asentían lentamente, dándome ánimos. Carraspeé y respiré hondo, deseando que no me temblaran las manos.

–Bueno… –me decidí. –Allá voy. Deseadme suerte –les pedí, sintiendo que las piernas me pesaban una tonelada cada una a causa de los nervios.

–No la necesitas –me aseguró Ángela guiñándome un ojo.

Quise sonreírle, pero por culpa de lo nerviosa que me había puesto apenas conseguí formar una extraña mueca en mi rostro. Caminé lentamente hacia el balcón, pero me detuve, me dirigí hacia la mesa y, cuando tuve dos copas de champán casi llenas, volví a caminar hacia mi anterior destino. Salí al balcón agradeciendo el aire fresquito que soplaba, que ayudaba un poco a calmar mis desbocados nervios. Me encontré a Jasper de espaldas, con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla y totalmente quieto. Me coloqué a su lado, casi sobresaltándole cuando se percató de mi presencia.

–Hola –lo saludé con una amplia sonrisa, tendiéndole una de las copas que llevaba en la mano.

Se dedicó a mirarme fijamente durante unos largos segundos, y después tomó la copa que le ofrecía para darle un sorbo sin dejar de observarme.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas hablando con tus amigas –me respondió volviendo su vista al frente pero sin dejar de mirarme por el rabillo del ojo.

–Y eso hacía, pero ahora me ha apetecido hablar contigo. Aunque si no quieres, me voy… –murmuré dándome la vuelta con rapidez, pensando que tal vez lo había malinterpretado todo.

– ¡No! –me detuve abruptamente ante aquella apasionada negativa, y me di la vuelta de nuevo. –Quiero decir que no lo decía en ese sentido… Sólo… –se encogió de hombros y después se rió entre dientes. –Claro que quiero hablar contigo.

Se giró hasta que apoyó su espalda en la barandilla del balcón, volvió a beber de su copa de champán y me dije que debería hacer lo mismo, sólo para calmar un poco mis nervios. Y eso hice.

–No he tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo preciosa que estás esta noche –me comentó mirándome fijamente de nuevo, consiguiendo sonrojarme y ponerme más nerviosa.

–Gracias… –carraspeé y suspiré, sabiendo que alargar más aquello sólo sería una tortura. –Oye, Jazz… Creo que tenemos que hablar… Pero de verdad.

Jasper frunció el ceño y sonrió con diversión.

– ¿Es que ahora estamos hablando de mentira?

Sacudí la cabeza cuando me di cuenta de la tontería que había dicho, y después me eché a reír yo también.

–Quiero decir que… No sé por qué últimamente nos cuesta tanto hablar como antes. Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

–Claro, ¿o es que ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?

"Bueno… sólo que tal vez me he enamorado un poco de ti…" quise decirle, pero sólo me vi capaz de negar con la cabeza. Me rasqué ausentemente la nuca y me mordí el labio.

–No. Todo sigue igual, supongo. Pero… desde hace tiempo, nosotros… pues… –bufé, más nerviosa que antes, y me insulté mentalmente por ser tan cobarde. –Creo que está pasando algo entre nosotros.

Jasper me miró atentamente, como llevaba haciendo toda la noche, pero con algo más de intensidad esa vez. Lo noté. Lo _sentí_.

– ¿Eso crees?

Asentí lentamente y en silencio, esperando que dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

–Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te dé mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendida hasta más no poder. Acababa de decirle que creía que había algo entre nosotros, ¿y sólo me decía que tenía que darme un regalo? ¿En serio?

Agaché la cabeza, intentando ocultar mi desolación, cuando me percaté de que quizá sólo estaba evadiendo mis palabras. Tal vez él no sentía nada por mí y yo sólo había visto lo que quería ver.

–No es necesario… Además, creía que el regalo de Emmett también era de tu parte –murmuré, levantando de nuevo la cabeza cuando estuve casi segura de que no me echaría a llorar por la tristeza que acababa de invadirme.

– ¿El pijama del oso? –preguntó con una ceja alzada. –Por supuesto que no. Le dije que probablemente te parecería algo infantil, pero él insistió en comprártelo. Pero no iba… Quiero decir que ése no es mi regalo.

–Ah… –asentí lentamente, deseando que no se notara demasiado la desilusión en mi voz. –No tenías por qué haberme comprado nada.

–Pero si no te he comprado nada –en algún lugar me había perdido, por lo que parpadeé seguidamente, a la espera de que se explicara. –Mi regalo no es… material.

–De acuerdo... –murmuré, no demasiado segura de haber entendido lo que estaba intentando decirme.

Entonces, con rapidez, y ante mi mirada atónita, colocó su copa de champán en el suelo, a su lado, y de la misma manera me arrebató la mía y la dejó al lado de la suya.

– ¿Qué…? –comencé, pero me calló posando sus dos manos en mis mejillas y acercando su rostro al mío.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Alice.

Medio segundo después sus labios cubrieron los míos, consiguiendo que comenzaran a temblarme las piernas y que mis manos buscasen apoyo en su cintura. Mis labios respondieron a su beso con lentitud, tentativamente al principio, pero después con más confianza, como si ya supieran con certeza que habían encontrado a sus compañeros. El temblor que se había instalado en mis piernas se extendió por todo mi cuerpo cuando las manos de Jasper, que no habían dejado de acariciar suavemente mis mejillas, se desplazaron lánguidamente hasta mi cintura. Las mías, en cambio, subieron por su cuerpo hasta que se posaron en su nuca, acariciando la piel que allí había.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo dejé que pasara, porque así lo llevaba deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo y porque ése había sido mi deseo de cumpleaños. Entonces, Jasper y yo nos separamos sólo un segundo para tomar aire, y casi sin pensárnoslo volvimos a unir nuestros labios. Fue en es momento cuando sus brazos reforzaron el agarre que tenían en mi cintura, pegando totalmente mi cuerpo al suyo.

Minutos, quizás horas, o incluso tal vez días después, nos separamos respirando agitadamente pero sin dejar de rodearnos con los brazos. Jasper respiró hondo y apoyó su frente contra la mía, haciéndome sonreír.

– ¿Sabes? Yo también creo que está pasando algo entre nosotros.

Llevé una de las manos que descansaban en su nuca hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad, como tantas veces había hecho en repetidos sueños.

– ¿Sí? ¿Y qué crees que deberíamos hacer al respecto?

Jasper sonrió hasta que alzó un poco la cabeza para darme un corto y divertido beso en la nariz.

–Ya hemos hecho algo, ¿no?

–Significa eso que… ¿no vamos a volver a hacerlo? –le pregunté frunciendo el ceño, aunque sabía que estábamos bromeando. Y me encantaba.

–Por supuesto que no. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar… –me aseguró con una sonrisa amplia y encantadora.

Y antes de que pudiera volver a hablar me encontré de nuevo con sus labios sobre los míos. Me dije a mí misma que no iba a tardar en acostumbrarme a esa situación, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ella y en todo lo que nos deparaba a Jasper y a mí. Por el momento, sólo iba a dedicarme a disfrutar plenamente de _ese beso_.

* * *

**¡Feliz cumple atrasadísimo Chris! **

**Ya me sabe mal haber tardado casi un mes para darte tu regalito, pero aquí está. Tarde, pero seguro ;) Espero que te haya gustado este OS tan sencillito pero hecho con mucho cariño y con todos mis buenos deseos para ti. Fue una lástima que al final no pudiésemos vernos en persona el día de tu cumple, pro tranquila que este año nos conoceremos sí o sí, I promise :)  
**

**La canción "This Kiss" de Carly Rae Jepsen (o más bien dicho, el videoclip) me inspiró a la hora de escribir el OS, aunque en realidad no tiene mucho que ver una cosa con la otra xD Y de paso me sirvió para el título ;P **

**En fin, lo dicho, que espero que te guste y que me perdones por haber ido tan lenta. El año que viene lo tendré a punto ;D  
**

**¡Hasta pronto!  
**


End file.
